


Feels Like Breathing

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Ignis can sing, Kinda suggesting a relationship..., Noctis discovers this, Pre-Canon, Some embarrassment, You can rip that hc out of my cold dead hands, or the beginning of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 14: SingingNoctis heads to Ignis's office to go over the most recent council report, but is caught off guard by what he discovers.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Feels Like Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! This is the last *official* day of FFXV Brotherly Love Week. I still have a few fics to go back and finish for this week, so I will be posting those soon. Thanks to those behind this week, I absolutely enjoyed it!! :D

Noctis stretches his arms above his head, groaning as his back pops. He was still sore from his training session this morning with Gladio, though he's proud that he managed to hold his own today.

The sun was starting to set outside the Citadel, casting an orange glow through the large windows in the hallway. He slowly makes his way towards Ignis’s office, not exactly looking forward to reviewing this week’s council report, especially so late in the day.

Finally making it to his destination a few minutes later, Noctis knocks on the door and waits. A few moments pass, and no response comes, so he knocks again. Still no response.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Noctis mumbles to himself. 

“Ignis?” he calls out. No reply comes.

He knocks one more time, calling out, “Iggy? You in here?” Still nothing.

Cracking open the door, Noctis pokes his head into the office. He spots Ignis across the room, dusting his bookcase with his earbuds in and back to the door. It’s what Noctis hears that makes him stop in his tracks.

The notes of the song that Ignis is singing sounds almost heavenly in his soft, mellow voice. Noctis stands there stunned, and it took his mind a moment to process exactly what it was hearing.

‘ _Ignis can sing……Ignis can sing?!_ ’ His jaw hits the floor.

The lyrics of the song entrance the Prince.

“ _It feels like breathing…like lifting off the ground, as mountains tumble down…It feels like breathing…_ ”

His mind races, still trying to make sense of the scene in front of him, though a part of him knew that he shouldn’t interrupt such an intimate moment. He should just close the door, go elsewhere and come back later. His legs refuse to move though.

“ _There’s an arrow that’s left its bow, of a love that I’ve never known…_ ”

***

Ignis finishes dusting the bookshelves as the song ends, and turns to put his cleaning supplies away. As he does so, he catches sight of the Prince at the door, and gasps, dropping the feather duster.

“Y-You-…Your Highness,” he stutters. “W-What are you doing here?” He could feel his face turning red, not knowing how long Noctis had been standing there.

It takes the Prince a few moments to respond, his mouth still agape from before.

“Uhh…coming to find you…we were going to go over the council report, remember…?”

“Ah, yes, of course.” How could he have forgotten? He must have let himself get too carried away in the music.

He bends down to pick up the duster, and goes to put the cleaning supplies away in the office closet, before returning to his desk and taking a seat. Noctis still stands at the door, staring at him.

“Noctis, you may have a seat, you know.” The blush on Ignis’s face remains.

Snapping out of his trance, Noctis lets himself in and closes the door, before coming to sit on the couch next to the desk.

“I- “ Noctis starts, “…I’m sorry…for err…interrupting you…” looking at Ignis.

“No need to apologize Highness, I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted.” Ignis pulls out his notes from the council report, and turns to Noctis, looking at him.

Noctis wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that. But before Ignis could change the subject, he blurts out, “You have a really nice singing voice.”

Stunned at the compliment, Ignis looks at him for a moment, before he smiles: “Thank you, Noctis.”

“Why don’t you sing more often? You’re really good…”

“Ahh, yes, well umm…” Ignis wasn’t sure how to respond. Before he could finish though, Noctis interrupts again.

“I really liked it Iggy…”

Ignis is sure he’s as red as a tomato now.

“Err, well…if it pleases you, Noctis, I suppose I could sing for you again…”

“I mean…only if you want to. You don’t have to…if you’re not comfortable.”

Ignis smiles at this, “Very kind of you, your Highness, though I don’t mind. It’ll be a bit different to have an audience, but if you’ll enjoy it…”

Noctis returns his smile: “Thanks, Iggy. I look forward to it.”

“Now then, onto the reason you’re here…” turning back to the council report, and Noctis groans.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the inspiration behind this fic came from a video I stumbled across a video on YouTube of Adam Croasdell (Iggy's English Voice Actor) singing like an angel, and I've had the head-canon that Ignis sings when he's alone ever since. I mean, I've always kinda had the hc that Ignis can sing, because you can hear him hum sometimes in the game, but still.
> 
> The song that I wrote in is the same one from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGEr2hlJvhs 
> 
> Hope you all are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for more FFXV content and pictures of my cats @katerleegrand!! :D


End file.
